


Last of The Real Ones

by Storytelling_Sparrow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Cognitive Distortions, Coloring, Fall Out Boy Lyrics, Fluff, Gay disaster, M/M, Negative Thoughts, Patton is adorable as always, Soft Boys, Song: The Last of the Real Ones (Fall Out Boy), Tumblr Prompt, virgil is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytelling_Sparrow/pseuds/Storytelling_Sparrow
Summary: Based off a Fall Out Boy Song and a prompt given to me by @ironwoman359 over on Tumblr. Prompt: "Do you realize what you did?"





	Last of The Real Ones

Patton stopped coloring and looked up at Virgil in utter disbelief. The colored pencil he'd been holding rolled off the table and clattered to the floor. "What... Could you, ah... repeat that, Virge?"

 

Virgil blushed and looked down, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "Um... I was just wondering if you... wanted to... be my boyfriend?" he asked, his voice soft and shy. He saw the fallen pencil roll under the table and made himself glance up at Patton, who just blinked, not saying a word.

 

_"Do you realize what you did?!? Nice going, genius! He's probably gonna laugh in your face now, you just had to open up your stupid mouth!"_ Virgil bit his lip, chest clenching at the ugly thoughts in his head.

 

He struggled to keep his voice steady. "Ne-never mind, Pat. Forget I said anything. I'll just.... I'll be in my room. I'm sorry." He sunk out before Patton could stop him.

 

"Wait, Virgil, don't... go." Patton finally managed to get the words out, but he was too late. His plea went unheard. He frowned at the spot Virgil had disappeared from. So Virgil _did_ have feelings for him. Patton was happy to know that his feelings were reciprocated, but also sad that Virgil was upset. He felt bad for freezing up, for not speaking up sooner, but he was going to fix this. Virgil deserved to be happy, and Patton was going to do whatever he could to make that happen. The moral side bent to grab the fallen pencil, then looked at the picture he'd been coloring. An idea came to him and he set back to work, careful to make this the best picture he'd ever made.

 

***

 

Virgil paced back and forth in his room. He didn't want to ever leave it again. "How am I supposed to face Patton again after this?" he muttered to himself. The panic started to bubble up inside him again. He had to calm down; he knew that indulging those dark thoughts wasn't going to help anything. Music. Music would help; it always did. He pressed play on his stereo and a mix of his favorite songs came on. He turned up the volume as loud as he could stand. His eyes closed as the beat thrummed through his body.

 

_/I was just an only child of the universe/And then I found you/And then I found you/You are the sun and I am just the planets/Spinning around you/Spinning around you/You were too good to be true/Gold plated/But what's inside you/But what's inside you/I know this whole damn city thinks it needs you/But not as much as I do/As much as I do/Yeah_

 

Virgil lost himself in his music, singing along. He didn't hear the footsteps coming down the hall. He didn’t hear the knock at the door.

 

***

 

Patton could hear the music blasting from Virgil's room as soon as he reached the top of the stairs. He knocked on the door several times but to no avail. He could hear Virgil singing and realized he knew the song. A quick search on his phone brought up the lyrics and he softly joined in, smiling at how well they sounded together.

 

_/I am a collapsing star with tunnel vision/But only for you/But only for you/My head is stripped/Just like a screw that's been tightened too many times/When I think of you/When I think of you/I will shield you from the waves/If they find you/I will protect you/I will protect you/Just tell me, tell me, tell me, I/I am the only one/Even if it's not true/Even if it's not true/Yeah_

 

_“I love him so much,”_ Patton thought. He could listen to Virgil singing all day, but it was getting closer to 6pm. _“I should probably get started on dinner... I’ll make Virgil’s favorite!”_ He slipped the picture he’d drawn under the door before walking back downstairs.

 

***

 

Virgil sighed as the song ended. He did feel a little better, but he was still dreading having to leave his room. Skipping dinner wasn't going to be an option, though; Virgil knew from experience that if Patton and Logan were not able to coax him out of his room, Roman would just barge in and carry him out to the kitchen. He continued pacing, weighing his options when he noticed a white piece of paper by the door. _"What the heck..."_ he thought as he picked it up. It was Patton's drawing that he'd been coloring downstairs, hearts and flowers and... a note. He read the words slowly.

 

_Virgil-_

 

_I love you so much. I'm sorry for not saying anything when you asked me earlier, but if your offer still stands, I would love to be your boyfriend._

 

_-All my love, Patton_

 

His heart was racing. He couldn't believe it. Virgil hugged the paper close to his chest for a moment, then read it again, then a third time for good measure. He carefully set the paper down on his bed. _“I can do this. He loves you, he wants to be with you... just go already.”_ Virgil took a deep breath before leaving his room to go find Patton.

 

He could hear Patton bustling around the kitchen. Virgil stopped in the doorway and cleared his throat. "Um... Pat, hey." Patton set a pot of water down on the stove and turned to face him. He opened his mouth to speak but the words spilled out of Virgil before Pat had a chance to say anything.

 

"Patton... I... got your note. I'm sorry for leaving like that; I just expected the worst because, well... I'm still working on not jumping to conclusions. But I love you, so much and I really want you to be my boyfriend."

 

Patton giggled and opened his arms. "I love you too, Virgil! Of course I'll be your boyfriend! Can I have a hug?"

 

Virgil launched himself into Patton's arms even before the moral side finished his sentence.


End file.
